He's Mine
by Cassiopeia1
Summary: With Ryu~I : Clex - Lex and Lois have an interesting conversation about Clark's living arrangements


**He's Mine  
By : Cassiopeia & Ryu~I  
Feedback : ****Ryucass@yahoo.com****  
Rating : PG  
Date : 8*8*02  
Warnings : None  
Disclaimer : Not ours. Don't sue. The normal blahblahblah that goes here.  
Summery : Lex and Lois have a very interesting conversation about Clark's living arrangements…**

**________________________________________________________________**

**It was an unusually quiet day. Nothing too exciting had happened and when Clark had to run out on one of his emergencies he decided to take the rest of the day off and spend it with his family, leaving Lois at the office to work on their newest assignment alone. **

**Lois looked up to glance at the clock thanking whatever powers there were that it was close to leaving. She'd gotten a lot done, but not on anything she was really interested in doing. Mostly cleaning out files and getting ready for an interview she had gotten with the president of the company her and Clark were currently investigating. Lois was just about to grab her coat and briefcase when Lex Luthor, a man she'd been trying to interview for months, walked through the door, got directions to what appeared to be her desk, and started walking towards her. He looked relaxed, rich, spoiled and very good looking in his Armani suit, and the fact that he was walking as if owned the place was setting her teeth on edge. "Mr. Luthor," she greeted politely, a small smile on her face. "May I help you with something? Here to do that interview?"**

**The billionaire stopped directly in front of Clark's desk and looked at her with a bored smile. "Ah, Miss Lane," he greeted. "No, I'm here to get something out of Clark Kent's desk." He bent, shuffling through the folders on Clark's desk, frowning as if what he was looking for wasn't just jumping out at him. Lois assumed that was because he was used to being handed things on silver platters.**

**"Oh…" Lois blinked, watching the billionaire snooping where, she was sure, he shouldn't be snooping. "Well, while you're here we could always do the interview." Yes, she was pushing, but she'd been wanting this interview for at least 4 months if not longer and every time she tried to set one up, a reply would come denying her the interview. It was very annoying.**

**"You're very persistent, I'll give you that." Luthor opened one of the drawers on the desk and started to thumb through. **

**"I always get what I want."**

**            The man looked up at her, obviously annoyed. "Shouldn't you wait for your partner before starting a major interview?" Again, he looked up at her like he was annoyed at something she'd done, making her feel like a very small child. That set her teeth even more on edge. **

**Lois perched herself on the side of the desk and blinked. "Um… You really shouldn't be going through Clark's things without him here. I mean, I'm sure he has stuff in there that's not meant to be seen by the public." Lois looked incredibly annoyed, though her voice continued to be sweet as if nothing was out of the ordinary. After all, it would be really bad if she scared off the one man she desperately wanted an interview with.**

**The folders continued to be thumbed through and when Lex couldn't find what he was looking for with just a quick glance, he set to looking through each one thoroughly. "Why?" He asked not bothering to look up from what he was doing. "He wouldn't mind." He continued to look through each folder, flipping open the front page, scowling as he closed it and put it back.**

**"I'm sure he would," Lois responded dryly.**

**It was a moment before Lex chose to respond, acting like he was incredibly interested in whatever Clark had hidden in the file he was holding. He looked up at her and smirked, "I'm not the "public" Miss Lane." Even Lois could see that Luthor's patience where being tested by the incredible mess Clark had in his desk. She wondered briefly if he was that much of a slob at home.**

**"And what would you call yourself, Mr. Luthor?" The game was getting just a little too old for Lois's taste. He was mocking her about something, but what she hadn't the faintest idea. She knew she needed to get the conversation back into her control and soon.**

**Completely ignoring the question, Lex reached for the next folder, flipping open the cover and smiling (smiling as much as he ever did anyway) as he finally found was he was looking for. "Here we are," he said while tucking the folder under his arm.**

**Lois was looking completely confused and annoyed and probably even slightly angry if she was honest with herself. "Mr. Luthor, really, I don't think you should be taking things from Clark's desk." **

**Finally, Luthor looked up at her, sparing her a quick glance before nodding to the folder and speaking, "This is mine, Miss Lane. He grabbed the wrong file." The briefcase which had been left on the floor the whole time was pulled onto the desk and it's owner pulled out a very similar looking folder. "_This is Clark's" _**

**Okay, So he didn't say in so many words that they were living together… or whatever, but it was obvious that something was up with the way Clark had taken Luthor's folder by mistake. That something, she just _had to know, so she did what any respectable reporter would do… she asked, "And… how did he do that?" Lois did her best to keep the question as informal as possible, not wanting Luthor to think she was trying to interview him. Which, in reality, she was._**

**For a second, and to Lois what seemed like an hour, Luthor just looked at her, not saying a word. He then smirked that annoying little smirk that meant something along the lines of him knowing exactly what she was thinking. "By picking up the wrong file," he said simply, slipping the file he said was Clark's on the desk.**

**"Why was he near your files?" She just had to know and that little internal voice was screaming "and without me!" but she managed to hold herself composed and smile slightly at the billionaire.**

**"Why wouldn't he be?" was the only reply he gave her. It was so annoying the way Luthor, and yes, she did know, was playing with her mind. It was obvious now that Clark and Lex Luthor had a much different relationship than she had originally thought, but she couldn't bring herself to admit that. So instead she played stupid, and kept asking questions she knew he'd never answer.**

**"Um…well…" Lois trailed off. Not her most impressive moment, but then again, usually she wasn't faced with talking to Lex Luthor about where Clark Kent put his filling folders.  "Because usually people aren't just _allowed near your things." She paused to think a moment. "I know, I've tried."_**

**            Again, he was smirking like he was completely amused by the whole situation. "Clark can't help but bhe near my things." He stood suddenly and snapped the briefcase shut. "Seeing as he lives with me. Our things get mixed up fairly often."**

**            Lois's eyes nearly fell out of her head at that statement which was said way to causally. "Excuse me?"**

**"Yes?" Lex looked up at her, his head slightly tilted to the side like he was actually interested in what she was about to say. She had no doubt that he could have cared less about what she was going to say, but Lois didn't care. No one was allowed to just drop a bombshell like that and walk away from her. **

**"He lives with you?" she asked hoping that her hearing wasn't working that day or maybe some cosmic happening was taking place making things seem different than they were. Either, she would have settled for at that point.**

**"Of course."**

**No. No no no no no. Because Clark _knew she'd wanted an interview with Luthor for the.. well, ever since Clark had been assigned her partner. If he and Luthor were… living together, surly he would have said something. It was __Clark after all. Poster boy for honesty.  "Since when? … And why didn't __I know. Being his partner I would think I would know these things."_**

**"Since five years ago." Okay, that was said just a bit too smugly. Lois really wanted to punch that pretty face of his. **

**"_What?!"_**

**"Perhaps it's none of your business." Luthor said shortly, gathering his briefcase and straightening his suit. He looked at her then, expression completely neutral, with a hint of something… angry? Annoyed? Either way she didn't like that expression. "Or maybe because you treat him like an idiot."**

**Lois frowned. "I don't treat him like an idiot." She felt like she was sulking. Like her parents were scolding her for something and she was poutily denying it. She hated when people made her feel like that. "I know he's smart. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't."**

**"Yes, you do." Luthor turned, expression completely emotionless again. "Why do you think I wouldn't give you an interview?**

**Lois knew she was a little tougher on Clark than any one else, but she had to be. He was young and inexperienced and her partner. If she wasn't tough, things wouldn't get done. It had nothing to do with him being smart or not. "I do not treat Clark like an idiot," tThe reporter repeated, her voice just a tad firmer. "I'm just a little tougher on him. He needs to be tough in this business, not the sweet farm boy from Smallville."**

**"Really?" The billionaire's voice turned more amused and patronizing and again Lois had an urge to punch him. "I've found his sweet farm boy act very… persuasive." **

**"Uh huh," was all Lois was able to say at that moment. The look that had been on Luthors face wasn't something anyone could have been able to miss. It took her completely off guard. "Uh…" She tried, then managed to collect herself around her shock and continue, "he needs to be ruthless in order to get interviews and information from people."**

**The look that had been on Luthor's face vanished and he turned his full, icy stare on her. "Don't tell me about ruthless, Miss Lane. I know everything there is about it."**

**Well… duh. "I'm sure you do."**

**Lex continued as if he hadn't even heard her. "And Clark is Clark. He's brilliant, he does his job. And nothing you do is going to change him." He paused before continuing and Lois was sure that it was all for dramatic effect. "Not even the many times you check out his ass."**

**Again, she felt like a little kid getting caught and having to poutily deny it. "I do _not check out his ass. I have no interest in Clark at all other than as my partner."_**

**Lex smirked. That tiny smirk of his that meant he knew the truth and was completely amused that she was lying to him. "Sure you don't."**

**Lois raised her chin slightly. "I have my sites on someone else. Not on Clark."**

**The smirk returned. Or more like, stayed and got bigger. "Ah, the great and powerful Superman." There was humor in his voice, like he was mocking her. "Wearer of tights, he who upholds justice."**

**"He's beautiful, smart, graceful and he helps those who need help." There. Finally she had the conversation back under her control.**

**"So's Clark." Or… she did for about 2.3 seconds anyway.  "So why treat him like an idiot?" Lex's eyes narrowed slightly, and his voice took on a dangerous edge. Lois found herself swallowing and wanting to step back involuntarily.**

**"I don't." Lois repeated for the third time, a little less sure of herself this time. That stare could melt medal. "And Clark is hardly graceful." Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say while the VP of Luthorcorp was staring at her like that. **

**Luthor's gaze shifted to completely emotionless again and he picked up his briefcase. "Then you haven't been paying attention."**

**"I pay attention to everything." This sulky thing was something she really was going to have to work on. It was embarrassing.**

**"Clark Kent is more than you deserve in a partner. I advise you start appreciation it." The tone in his voice was possessive and tender all at once. "After all, he's heir and co-owner of my personal fortune… and he's _still the same Clark he was when I met him in Smallville. People trust him. His ability to insight and keep trust is a lot more effective than being overbearing, bossy, and unlikable." She didn't need to get smacked over the head to get what he was saying about her, and her eyes narrowed slightly at the completely calm look he had as he spoke to her. "Clark's too kind to say anything to you. I'm not. I've seen the way you treat him, and it's getting old."_**

**"I never said he wasn't a good partner." And that was true enough. She'd never said he was a bad reporter. Of course, at first she didn't like the idea of him being her partner. He was a small-town kid from nowhere. What would he know about reporting. But he had proven he was a very good reporter and she respected that. So she was tough, she had to be. Luthor just didn't understand anything. She did _not treat him like he's stupid. "He has ability. _****I treat him just fine."**

**"No, you don't. I'll tell Clark you said hello." Luthor turned then, not caring at all if she said anything back to him, and made his way towards the door.**

**Lois clenched her teeth for just a second before replying. "You do that. Good day, Mr. Luthor." Her smile was completely fake.**

**"Oh," Luthor turned around, his voice was low enough so that the whole office wouldn't over hear, but high enough so she could still hear him, "and since you _are his partner."_**

**It was obvious by the pause that he was waiting for her to respond. "Yes?"**

**"Pay attention to the Lillian Luthor Foundation ball this weekend.  Now then." He turned again, making his way to the door, then turned back just as he reached it. "Oh! And Miss Lane." Lois raised an eyebrow but didn't respond this time and apparently he wasn't going to wait for her to because he kept on talking "Have you _ever met a straight man who wears tights?" The smile that spread across his face was completely evil and he didn't wait for a response before slipping out the door and disappearing, leaving a very confused and annoyed Lois Lane standing beside he partner's desk._**


End file.
